This invention relates to puzzles, and more particularly to a geometric puzzle that is configured in the shape of a 12-ounce beverage can and may preferably be a beer can. It consists of a removable plastic sleeve which may be printed with the name of a canned beverage. Alternately, a cylindrical sleeve made from, for example, cardboard or any other suitable material, may be placed between a clear, non-printed sleeve and the assembled pieces which form the remainder of the puzzle. The cardboard sleeve would have printed thereon the same indicia as described above in connection with the printed plastic sleeve embodiment.
The remainder of the puzzle consists of ten pieces which, when assembled the proper way, form a replica of a 12-ounce beverage container.